This invention is directed to portable heating equipment capable of directing energies of 1,000 to 20,000 watts or more in a path of predetermined configuration for such purposes as baking paint; curing thermosetting materials; rendering temporary comfort to outside or inside personnel areas exposed to severely cold temperatures; thawing out frozen equipment; or preheating aircraft, automotive, or other engines. For such uses, it is important and desirable to provide a dolly-type heating device capable of all manner of positions in respect to a support plane in order that the radiated energy may be most effectively applied.
Hence, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a dolly-type heater device of articulated construction and with such structural features as to afford a great range of adjustments of the heat radiating section relative to the base of the dolly, and further, to enable the device as a whole to assume a plurality of positions relative to a floor or other support surface.
It is a more specific object to provide a dolly-type heating device especially adapted for the radiation of heat energy from an elongate heater housing such as utilized in the construction of infra-red heating units.